1. Field
This disclosure relates to hearth products, and more specifically, to ethanol-burning hearth products.
2. Description of Related Art
Hearth products, such as fireplaces, fireplace inserts, log sets, stoves, heaters, furnaces, outdoor fire products, water heating products, barbeque and grilling products, and the like, are commonly fueled by wood or coal products. However, regulations may limit the use of these fuels.
Natural and propane gas have also been used. However, these may require a gas supply line and, in some case, a power source to operate the product.
Ethanol products, in the form of a gel-based mixture packaged in a small metal container, have been developed for a homeowner to burn within a hearth product, without having to install natural or propane gas lines. When certified, however, these ethanol products are described as candles and are classified under certification standards such as self-contained candle products. This eliminates the need to test and certify their combustion properties. However, they may not be classified for use with vent-free hearth devices or sealed combustion products, such as a direct vent or B vented fireplace or stove. Further, these ethanol products usually burn for only a short time and may not provide an adequate flame pattern. These hearth products have also traditionally required manual lighting and shutoff which has made them unsuitable for use in sealed combustion products.
Fuels for gel-based products may be provided in small cans. They must also be disposed after use, and may leave a residue from incomplete combustion. These gel-based products may also produce an undesirable amount of soot and carbon monoxide. The costs of the small cans can also be very expensive, compared to natural gas or propane.
Liquid ethanol has also been used in hearth products. However, it can present significant challenges. For example, the hearth product may not generate a wood-burning-like yellow, dancing flame. The hearth product may also be difficult to ignite without also getting ethanol on the igniter, thus causing the igniter to also catch fire. It may also be difficult to add more ethanol while a flame is burning, so as to avoid the flame going out prematurely. It may also be difficult to extinguish a flame before the fuel is spent. These problems, as well as others, have heretofore made it impractical to use ethanol in hearth products.